gravitywikiaorg_id-20200215-history
Tabel periodik
Lihat 'tabel periodik standar' di bawah. Tabel periodik unsur-unsur kimia adalah tampilan unsur-unsur kimia dalam bentuk tabel. Unsur-unsur tersebut diatur berdasarkan struktur elektronnya sehingga sifat kimia unsur-unsur tersebut berubah-ubah secara teratur sepanjang tabel. Setiap unsur didaftarkan berdasarkan nomor atom dan lambang unsurnya. Tabel periodik standar memberikan informasi dasar mengenai suatu unsur. Ada juga cara lain untuk menampilkan unsur-unsur kimia dengan memuat keterangan lebih atau dari persepektif yang berbeda. Golongan Kolom dalam tabel periodik disebut golongan. Ada 18 golongan dalam tabel periodik baku. Unsur-unsur yang segolongan mempunyai konfigurasi elektron valensi yang mirip, sehingga mempunyai sifat yang mirip pula. Ada tiga sistem pemberian nomor golongan. Sistem pertama memakai angka Arab dan dua sistem lainnya memakai angka Romawi. Nama dengan angka Romawi adalah nama golongan yang asli tradisional. Nama dengan angka Arab adalah sistem tatanama baru yang disarankan oleh International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (IUPAC). Sistem penamaan tersebut dikembangkan untuk menggantikan kedua sistem lama yang menggunakan angka Romawi karena kedua sistem tersebut membingungkan, menggunakan satu nama untuk beberapa hal yang berbeda. Cara menampilkan tabel periodik Tabel periodik standar Aturan pewarnaan nomor atom dalam tabel periodik di atas: * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna biru berwujud cair pada keadaan suhu dan tekanan standar (STP), * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna hijau berwujud gas pada keadaan STP, * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna hitam berwujud padat pada keadaan STP, * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna merah adalah unsur sintetis (selalu berwujud padat pada keadaan STP), * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna kelabu (dan warna latarnya lebih terang dari unsur-unsur lainnya) belum ditemukan (unsur tersebut diberi warna berdasarkan sifat yang kira-kira akan dimiliki oleh unsur tersebut ketika ditemukan). Tampilan lain *Table periodik standar (s.d.a.) memuat informasi dasar. *Tabel alternate *Tabel anti *Tabel besar memuat hal-hal dasar dan nama lengkap unsur. *Tabel sangat besar memuat informasi dasar, nama lengkap unsur, dan massa atomnya. *Tabel lebar *Tabel diperluas *Tabel di Tiongkok *Konfigurasi elektron *Logam dan bukan logam *Tabel periodik diisi menurut blok *Daftar unsur menurut nama *Daftar unsur menurut lambang unsur *Daftar unsur menurut nomor atom *Daftar unsur menurut titik didih *Daftar unsur menurut titik leleh *Daftar unsur menurut kepadatan *Daftar unsur menurut massa atom Dan ini adalah tabel periodik untuk resonansi magnetis. Penjelasan struktur tabel periodik Jumlah kulit elektron yang dimiliki sebuah atom menentukan periode atom tersebut. Setiap kulit memiliki beberapa subkulit, yang terisi menurut urutan berikut ini, seiring dengan bertambahnya nomor atom: 1s 2s 2p 3s 3p 4s 3d 4p 5s 4d 5p 6s 4f 5d 6p 7s 5f 6d 7p 8s 5g 6f 7d 8p ... Berdasarkan hal inilah struktur tabel disusun. Karena elektron terluar menentukan sifat kimia suatu unsur, unsur-unsur yang segolongan umumnya mempunyai sifat kimia yang mirip. Unsur-unsur segolongan yang berdekatan mempunyai sifat fisika yang mirip, meskipun massa mereka jauh berbeda. Unsur-unsur seperiode yang berdekatan mempunyai massa yang hampir sama, tetapi sifat yang berbeda. Sebagai contoh, dalam periode kedua, yang berdekatan dengan Nitrogen (N) adalah Karbon © dan Oksigen (O). Meskipun massa unsur-unsur tersebut hampir sama (massanya hanya selisih beberapa satuan massa atom), mereka mempunyai sifat yang jauh berbeda, sebagaimana bisa dilihat dengan melihat alotrop mereka: oksigen diatomik adalah gas yang dapat terbakar, nitrogen diatomik adalah gas yang tak dapat terbakar, dan karbon adalah zat padat yang dapat terbakar (ya, berlian pun dapat terbakar!). Sebaliknya, yang berdekatan dengan unsur Klorin (Cl) di tabel periodik, dalam golongan Halogen, adalah Fluorin (F) dan Bromin (Br). Meskipun massa unsur-unsur tersebut jauh berbeda, alotropnya mempunyai sifat yang sangat mirip: Semuanya bersifat sangat korosif (yakni mudah bercampur dengan logam membentuk garam logam halida); klorin dan fluorin adalah gas, sementara bromin adalah cairan bertitik didih yang rendah; sedikitnya, klorin dan bromin sangat berwarna. Periodisitas Sifat Kimia Nilai utama dari tabel periodik adalah kemampuan untuk memprediksi sifat kimia dari sebuah unsur berdasarkan lokasi di tabel. Perlu dicatat bahwa sifat kimia berubah banyak jika bergerak secara vertikal di sepanjang kolom di dalam tabel dibandingkan secara horizontal sepanjang baris. Kelompok dan Perioda * Kelompok adalah kolom dalam tabel unsur kimia. Kelompok bisa dianggap sebagai metode yang paling penting dari mengklasifikasi elemen. Pada beberapa kelompok, unsur-unsurnya ada yang sangat mirip dan memiliki tren yang jelas jika ditelusuri menurun di dalam kolom. kelompok - kelompok ini sering diberi nama umum (tak sistematis) sebagai contoh: alkali, alkalin, halogen dan gas mulia. Beberapa kelompok lainnya dalam tabel tidak menampilkan sebanyak persamaan maupun tren vertikal (sebagai contoh Kelompok 14 dan 15), kelompok ini tidak memiliki nama umum. * Baris dalam tabel periodik elemen. Walaupun kelompok-kelompok adalah cara yang paling umum untuk mengklasifikasi elemen, ada beberapa bagian di tabel unsur yang tren horisontalnya dan kesamaan sifatnya lebih penting dan mencolok daripada tren vertikal. Fenomena ini terjadi di d-blok (atau "logam transisi"), dan terutama f-blok, dimana lantinida dan actinida menunjukan sifat berurutan yang sangat mencolok. Tren Periodisitas dalam Golongan Teori struktur atom kuantum mekanika modern menjelaskan tren kelompok dengan memproposisikan bahwa unsu dalam kelompok yang sama memiliki konfigurasi valensi elektron yang sama, yang merupakan faktor terpenting penyebab sifat kimia. Unsur-unsur dalam kelompok yang sama juga menunjukkan pola radius atom, energi ionisasi, dan electronegativity. Dari urutan atas ke bawah dalam kelompok, radius atom elemen bertambah besar. Karena lebih abnyak susunan energi yang terisi, elektron valensi terletak lebih jauh dari inti. Dari urutan atas, setiap unsur memiliki energi ionisasi yang lebih rendah dari unsur sebelumnya karena lebih mudahnya sebuah electron terlepas karena atom tidak terikat seketatnya. Demikian pula, sebuah kelompok juga amenampilkan penurunan electronegativity dari urutan atas ke bawah karena peningkatan jarak antara elektron valensi dan inti. Tren Periodisasi Perioda Semua perioda bermulai pada titik minimum alkali, adan berakhir pada titik maximum di gas mulia.]] Unsur-unsur dalam periode yang sama memiliki tren radius atom, energi ionisasi, electron Affinity, dan electronegativity. Dari kiri ke kanan, radius atom biasanya menurun. Hal ini terjadi karena setiap elemen mendapat tambahan proton dan elektron yang menyebabkan electron tertarik lebih dekat ke inti. Penurunan radius atom ini juga menyebabkan meningkatnya energi ionisasi jika bergerak dari urutan kiri ke kanan. Semakin rapat terikatnya sebuah elemen, semakin banyak energi yang diperlukan untuk mengambil sebuah electron. Demikian juga electronegativity, yang meningkat bersamaan dengan energi ionisasi karena tarikan oleh inti pada elektron. Afinitas Electron juga mempunyai tren, walau tidak semenyolok pada sebuah perioda. Logam (bagian kiri dari perioda) pada umumnya memiliki afinitas electron yang lebih rendah dibandingkan electron nonmetals (perioda sebelah kanan), dengan pengecualian gas mulia. Sejarah Artikel utama: Sejarah tabel periodik Tabel periodik pada mulanya diciptakan tanpa mengetahui struktur dalam atom: jika unsur-unsur diurutkan berdasarkan massa atom lalu dibuat grafik yang menggambarkan hubungan antara beberapa sifat tertentu dan massa atom unsur-unsur tersebut, akan terlihat suatu perulangan atau periodisitas sifat-sifat tadi sebagai fungsi dari massa atom. Orang pertama yang mengenali keteraturan tersebut adalah ahli kimia Jerman, yaitu Johann Wolfgang Döbereiner, yang pada tahun 1829 memperhatikan adanya beberapa triade unsur-unsur yang hampir sama. Beberapa triade Unsur Massa atom Kepadatan Klorin 35,5 0,00156 g/cm3 Bromin 79,9 0,00312 g/cm3 Iodin 126,9 0,00495 g/cm3 Kalsium 40,1 1,55 g/cm3 Stronsium 87,6 2,6 g/cm3 Barium 137 3,5 g/cm3 Temuan ini kemudian diikuti oleh ahli kimia Inggris, yaitu John Alexander Reina Newlands, yang pada tahun 1865 memperhatikan bahwa unsur-unsur yang bersifat mirip ini berulang dalam interval delapan, yang ia persamakan dengan oktaf musik, meskipun hukum oktaf-nya diejek oleh rekan sejawatnya. Akhirnya, pada tahun 1869, ahli kimia Jerman Lothar Meyer dan ahli kimia Rusia Dmitry Ivanovich Mendeleyev hampir secara bersamaan mengembangkan tabel periodik pertama, mengurutkan unsur-unsur berdasarkan massanya. Akan tetapi, Mendeleyev meletakkan beberapa unsur menyimpang dari aturan urutan massa agar unsur-unsur tersebut cocok dengan sifat-sifat tetangganya dalam tabel, membetulkan kesalahan beberapa nilai massa atom, dan meramalkan keberadaan dan sifat-sifat beberapa unsur baru dalam sel-sel kosong di tabelnya. Keputusan Mendeleyev itu belakangan terbukti benar dengan ditemukannya struktur elektronik unsur-unsur pada akhir abad ke-19 dan awal abad ke-20. Referensi * Mazurs, E.G. (1974). Graphical Representations of the Periodic System During One Hundred Years. Alabama: University of Alabama Press. * Bouma, J. (1989). "An Application-Oriented Periodic Table of the Elements". J. Chem. Ed.. 66, 741. Lihat pula * Golongan tabel periodik * Periode tabel periodik * Deret kimia * Blok tabel periodik * Tabel isotop (lengkap) * Tabel isotop (terbagi) * Penemuan unsur-unsur kimia * Kelimpahan unsur-unsur kimia * Lagu unsur * nama unsur sistematik IUPAC. * Tabel Periodik Cosmochemical dari Unsur-Unsur dalam Tata Surya * Sejarah Nama Subkulit s,p,d,f Pranala luar * Tabel periodik (Situs Web Kimia Indonesia) * The IUPAC periodic table * "Presentation forms of the periodic table". Western Oregon University. * "A Brief History of the Development of Periodic Table". Western Oregon University. * "Visual Periodic Table". ChemSoc.org. * Barbalace, Kenneth L., "Biochemical Periodic Tables". KLBProductions.com. * "Periodic table (professional edition)". WebElements. * Counterman, Craig, "Periodic Table of the Elements : Atomic Number". MIT Course 3.091. * Holler, F. James, and John P. Selegue, "Periodic Table of Comic Books". Department of Chemistry, University of Kentucky. 1996-2002. * Heilman, Chris, "The Pictorial Periodic Table". (Includes alternate styles: Stowe, Benfey, Zmaczynski, Giguere, Tarantola, Filling, Mendeleev) * "Periodic table". Los Alamos National Laboratory's Chemistry Division. * "Periodic Table of the Fermi Surfaces of Elemental Solids". The Fermi Surface Database * "Interactive NMR Frequency Map". Texas A&M. * "Periodic Table Elements". Israel Science and Technology Directory. 1999-2004. (sorted by physical characteristics) * Barthelmy, David, "Periodic table" Mineralogy Database. (mineral emphasis) * Gray, Theodore, "Wooden Periodic Table Table" (with samples) * "Periodic table applet". Dartmouth College. (Java) * Jacobs, Bob, "Periodic Tables (in case you were thinking that the Internet needed one more)". The Chemistry Coach. * "PeriodicTable.com". * "''New Periodic Table From Poland Kategori:Tabel periodik af:Periodieke tabel als:Periodensystem an:Tabla periodica d'os elementos ar:جدول دوري arz:جدول دوري ast:Tabla periódica az:Dövri cədvəl bar:Periodensystem bat-smg:Periuodėnė elementu lentalė be:Перыядычная сістэма элементаў be-x-old:Пэрыядычная сыстэма элемэнтаў bg:Периодична система на елементите bn:পর্যায় সারণী bpy:পর্যায় সারণী br:Taolenn beriodek an elfennoù bs:Periodni sistem elemenata ca:Taula periòdica cs:Periodická tabulka cv:Элементсен периодикăллă системи cy:Tabl Cyfnodol da:Periodiske system de:Periodensystem el:Περιοδικός πίνακας των χημικών στοιχείων en:Periodic table eo:Perioda tabelo es:Tabla periódica de los elementos et:Keemiliste elementide perioodilisussüsteem eu:Taula periodikoa fa:جدول تناوبی (استاندارد) fi:Jaksollinen järjestelmä fo:Skeiðbundna skipanin fr:Tableau périodique des éléments fur:Tabele periodiche fy:Periodyk systeem fan 'e eleminten ga:Tábla peiriadach gan:元素週期表 gl:Táboa periódica dos elementos gu:આવર્ત કોષ્ટક gv:Taabyl çhymcheayrtagh ny h-elmintyn he:הטבלה המחזורית hi:आवर्त सारणी hr:Periodni sustav elemenata hu:Periódusos rendszer hy:Պարբերական աղյուսակ ia:Tabella periodic del elementos io:Periodala tabelo dil elementaro is:Lotukerfið it:Tavola periodica ja:周期表 jv:Daftar unsur miturut lambang ka:ქიმიურ ელემენტთა პერიოდული სისტემა kn:ಆವರ್ತ ಕೋಷ್ಟಕ ko:주기율표 ksh:Periodesystem fun de schėmische Ellemänte ku:Dîmena Vegerînê kv:Химия элементъяслӧн период системаныс la:Systema Periodicum lb:Periodesystem vun den Elementer li:Periodiek systeem vaan elemente lmo:Taula periòdica ln:Etánda ya bileko lt:Periodinė elementų lentelė lv:Ķīmisko elementu periodiskā tabula mi:Ripanga pūmotu mk:Периоден систем на елементите ml:ആവര്‍ത്തനപ്പട്ടിക mn:Үелэх систем ms:Jadual berkala mt:Tavla perjodika nah:Tlapēuhcāyōtl nemachiyōtīlpāntli nds:Periodensystem nl:Periodiek systeem nn:Periodesystemet no:Periodesystemet oc:Taula periodica os:Элементты периодон системæ pa:ਪੀਰੀਆਡਿਕ ਟੇਬਲ pl:Układ okresowy pierwiastków pt:Tabela periódica qu:Qallawap ñiqi rakirinkuna ro:Tabelul periodic al elementelor roa-tara:Tavele Periodiche ru:Периодическая система химических элементов sah:Периодик табыл sh:Periodni sistem elemenata simple:Periodic table sk:Periodická tabuľka sl:Periodni sistem elementov sr:Периодни систем елемената st:Tafole ya periodiki su:Tabél periodik sv:Periodiska systemet sw:Mfumo radidia ta:தனிம அட்டவணை tg:Ҷадвали даврии элементҳои химиявӣ th:ตารางธาตุ tl:Talaang peryodiko tr:Periyodik tablo uk:Періодична система елементів uz:Unsurlarning davriy jadvali vec:Tabeła periòdica vi:Bảng tuần hoàn vls:Periodiek système wa:Tåvlea periodike des elemints wuu:元素周期表 yi:פעריאדישע טאבעלע yo:Tábìlì ìgbà zh:元素周期表 zh-min-nan:Chiu-kî-piáu zh-yue:元素週期表